Bianca-K.C. Friendship
The friendship between Bianca DeSousa and K.C. Guthrie known as Kianca '('K.C./B'ianca') or DeGuthrie '('De'Sousa/'Guthrie) began in Season 10. Friendship History Overview K.C. and Bianca first met on the off chance when K.C. was trying to frame his mother with a bottle of alcohol. Instead of framing Lisa, K.C. and Bianca get drunk together. The two do not interact again until Bianca began dating K.C.'s friend, Drew Torres, and Bianca was even there to witness the birth of K.C. and Jenna's child, Tyson. K.C. and Bianca remain friends until Bianca gets mixed up with Vince Bell's gang, and K.C. chooses to stay away from her. However, in season 12, the two grow close again when they are both on the academic quiz team. They stay close until the time K.C. and his mother move away to British Columbia. Season 10 In Better Off Alone (1), Bianca is at The Dot when K.C. and Jenna come in. She sees the liquor bottle K.C. wanted to use to frame his mother fall out of his backpack, and she asks him if he has plans for that bottle. When he says no, Bianca offers to make some, smiling at K.C. In Better Off Alone (2), the episode starts out with K.C., Bianca, and Fitz in a car drunk and hungover. Jenna then approaches and talks to K.C. about his mom. He gets up, ready to get back to his complicated life. In The Way We Get By (1), after Drew is turned down by a girl, Bianca playfully teases him about. K.C. explains to Drew that he's "gross by association" for hooking up with Bianca in the boiler room. Later, when Drew is playing the drums in a room, she enters and starts dancing along. After Drew tells her she ruined everything she tells him then what happened at Vegas Night takes two people, and they continue to argue, until Drew realizes Bianca likes him. She tells him " We had a lot of fun together. We could have a lot more." The two begin to make out. Later, they are walking down the hall together, with Drew's arm around Bianca. He tells her she should come to the basketball game. She responds by saying "A bunch of jocks chasing a ball. Sounds like fun." When Drew says that he wants to bring Bianca to their date night, K.C. seems uncomfortable by the thought and tells Drew he can do much better. He also doesn't seem pleased by the idea of Bianca showing up to the big game, and tells Drew not to lose his focus. But at the basketball game she shows up. During the game, Bianca smiles and waves at Drew which distracts him, causing him to be hit in the head with a ball. After that, they win the game. Bianca, Sadie, and Jenna run up to Drew, Dave, and K.C. to congratulate them. Bianca asks " Where are we taking this party?" Drew says their going to Little Miss Steaks, but Jenna rudely responds by asking, "She's coming?" Bianca stops smiling, looking hurt. Drew says, "I can tell when we're not wanted. " And they both leave. In Drop the World (2), Bianca is seen at K.C.'s bachelor party with Drew. She says this party is lame and goes to find something to do. She comes back with Twister. So K.C. handcuffs himself to Bianca. She thought it was funny until Dave didn't have the keys. They then try to break themselves up. Later, Chantay calls the hospital saying Jenna's water broke. When they all get there, Bianca later compliments the couple, saying they look cute together with the baby. Season 11 In Spring Fever, Bianca and K.C. are seen Drew, and Dave. Later in the episode, Bianca goes to the Keke Palmer concert with Dave, K.C., Sadie and Jenna. After Bianca gets Drew involved with the gang, K.C. thinks he was right about her and remains distant from both her and Drew to avoid getting back into trouble. Season 12 In Gives You Hell (2), it is revealed that K.C. and Bianca are on the academic quiz team together. In Waterfalls (1), the quiz team is having a meeting over at K.C.'s apartment. When Bianca answers a question wrong, K.C. and the rest of the team throw Cheetos at her. When K.C.'s mother interrupts, Bianca tells her that K.C. runs a tight ship for practices, and when she asks Bianca if she is seeing anyone, K.C. looks at his mother and Bianca in embarrassment. Later, in class, K.C. and Bianca talk about before quiz team, and K.C. thinks that maybe they should hook his mother up with their quiz team coach. Bianca asks the teacher if he is single for K.C. In Waterfalls (2), K.C. and Bianca continue to scheme a plan on how to get K.C.'s mother on date with their quiz coach, though K.C. says he can't hook them up because he promised to stay out of it. Later, at the restaurant after winning their competition, K.C. and Bianca sit next to one another, and they notice his mother sitting with their coach. Bianca teases him about their coach being his new father if they get married. In Rusty Cage (1), before practice, K.C. tells Bianca and Connor that his father is out of jail and that he can't leave his mother behind with his deadbeat father, though Bianca tells him not to sweat it since he only has a year of high school left. The next day, Bianca asks K.C. how dinner went with his father, and he tells her that Kevin Guthrie, his father, wants to get a job. Bianca asks if he really is going to believe him, and K.C. says he has to give him a chance at forgiveness if he makes his mother happy. During practice, K.C. gets a text from his mother, and Bianca asks him if everything alright, though K.C. reassures her that is probably is, as he puts his phone away. In Rusty Cage (2), she is seen practicing with the other Bright Sparks, but talks to K.C. about his parents drinking. She knows he's upset and understands that he doesn't want Lisa to relapse. When he answers a question wrong, she watches him leave. Before he leaves the area for good, she is one of the people that come to the front of the school to say goodbye. She says that there are other ways to avoid competition and that the Bright Sparks will miss him. After the group hug, she watches his car drive away before returning to class. Trivia *Bianca was present for the birth of K.C.'s son, Tyson. *They were next to each other in the season 10 opening credits. *They played matchmaker for K.C.'s mom. *Bianca dated K.C.'s best friend Drew Torres, which he initially didn't approve of. *They went to the Keke Palmer concert together, but Bianca left with Drew and K.C. left with Jenna. *Both were Bright Sparks. *Both have strained relationships with their parents. *Both have bad pasts and bad records. *Both have made fun of Clare Edwards. *Both have been sexually assaulted. **Bianca was almost raped by her ex-boyfriend Anson but Drew saved her, and was forced into sex with Vince Bell. **K.C. watched porn and got a prostitute with Coach Carson (an adult he trusted) in a hotel but then reported him. *Both have been involved with drugs. *They are very similar characters (bad pasts, similar personalities, gifted abilities, similar plots, similar family situations). *They got drunk together on school grounds. Timeline *First Friendship **Start: Better Off Alone (1) (1007) **End: All Falls Down (1) '(1023) ***Reason: Bianca hooked up with K.C.'s best friend Drew while he was dating his close friend Alli. *Conflict ** Start: 'The Way We Get By (1) (1035) **End: Drop the World (2) '(1044) ***Reason: They were accidentally handcuffed together for a night at K.C.'s paternal bachelor party, and Bianca commented that K.C. and Jenna's family looked beautiful with Tyson. *Second Friendship **Start: 'Drop the World (2) (1044) **End: Spring Fever (1102) *** Reason: Bianca got Drew involved with a gang so K.C. thought he was right about her being bad news. He then begins avoiding the couple to stay out of trouble. *Third Friendship **Start: Gives You Hell (2) (1204) Gallery 4644b.jpg 76576fff.jpg 45545645.jpg 6456gg.jpg 46463535.jpg uiouiojlk.jpg 8888j.jpg hhhhhl.jpg jkhjhkl.jpg Th degrassi s10e44 258.jpg hjknl.jpg yuihkm.jpg iouoijk.jpg uioj.jpg iuyhijkl.jpg iojlk,.jpg Eetee.jpg Erter.jpg KC839.jpg biancakc 4.jpg biancakc 3.jpg biancakc 2 gif.gif biancakc 1.jpg image001.jpg Image216.jpg 0187.jpg 546465456.jpg KC & Drew Playing Video Games At KC's Bachelor Party.jpg Degrassi-1044-02hr.jpg Bianca & KC Handcuffed At KC's Bachelor Party With Drew Smiling & Laughing.jpg Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Season 12 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts